Cosas Que Dijiste
by LadyAniMangaXD
Summary: Solías decir muchas cosas, hablar de infinidad de temas y aun así no podía ver más allá de lo que estabas dispuesto a mostrar; mas tarde descubriría que nunca te escondiste, era yo el mal intérprete. Situaciones cotidianas que junto a esas no tan cotidianas cosas que dijiste hicieron del momento algo para recordar. Obikin. ObiAniObi.
**¡Hola! Oficialmente estoy dentro de este fandom, hacía mucho que quería hacer algo de Star Wars ya que últimamente me obsesione con ciertos personajes (Entiéndase "Obi-Wan") y he estado leyendo un montón de fanfics.**

 **Gracias a esto me he percatado que el fandom en español está un poco (demasiado para mi gusto) muerto, ni hablar del fandom Slash… Destrozan mi oscuro ser, humanos –llora en ruso-**

 **En fin, esta es mi contribución al fandom, la idea fue sacada de un post de Tumblr en ingles que plantea 22 situaciones con el tema "Cosas que dijiste…" y no pude evitar pensar en Anakin y Obi-Wan. Los capítulos no serán tan largos como acostumbro, tal vez no excedan las mil palabras pero ese es el objetivo, serán 23 capítulos.**

 **Supongo que es un universo alterno ya que necesito cambiar unas cuantas cosas (nada sutiles) para que toda la trama tenga sentido, desde ya aviso que aunque el angst es mi fuerte esta historia pretende no desgarrar más corazones de los que el episodio tres ya destrozo.**

 **Los capítulos tendrán saltos entre distintas épocas sin ningún orden ¿La razón? Son diferentes momentos siendo recordados.**

* * *

 **Cosas que dijiste a la una de la mañana.**

 _ **O donde Obi-wan deja entrever un pedazo de sí mismo y Anakin se da cuenta que no lo conoce en absoluto.**_

La reunión del consejo había terminado más tarde de lo previsto, se suponía que duraría un par de horas como máximo y estaríamos en los cuarteles lo más pronto posible para un merecido descanso por la misión de la que arribamos al medio día, pero terminamos pasando el ocaso y gran parte de la noche en el templo explicando (en realidad fuiste tú quien explicaba, yo solo fingía estar despierto) los detalles de la misión.

Cuando finalmente terminamos las formalidades pasaba de la media noche.

—Creí que jamás terminaría —me quejé entrando a la cocina a buscar agua, tenía la garganta seca y solo quería calmarla para darme una ducha y dormir lo más pronto posible.

—También tuve esa sensación —murmuraste cansado, te habías quitado la túnica y vestías ropas más cómodas.

Tome el vaso rebozando de agua y lo empine por mi garganta hasta vaciarlo, lo deje en el lavabo y suspire sintiendo la humedad en mi boca de nuevo.

—Muero de cansancio maestro, tomare una ducha e iré a dormir —asentiste y entraste a la cocina, hurgabas la alacena cuando deje la estancia y me perdí en el pasillo con rumbo al baño.

La misión de la que llegábamos no había sido difícil en absoluto, se trató de un pequeño altercado en un poblado pacifico que dejo un par de heridos y amenazaba con llegar a más si no hubiésemos llegado y controlado la situación. Fue más largo el viaje de ida y vuelta que la misión en realidad, así que no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para dormir o ducharnos apropiadamente.

Mi cuerpo entero se relajó apenas el chorro de agua caliente toco mi piel, me tomé mi tiempo lavándome y sintiendo el agradable calor de la ducha hasta que sentí que había sido suficiente y salí.

Ropa cómoda, cabello casi seco y estaba listo. Salí del baño con rumbo a la cocina, la reciente ducha me había abierto el apetito.

—Ducha libre —avise entrando a la estancia, estabas sentado comiendo una rebanada de pan junto a una humeante taza de lo que parecía ser té.

—Es bueno saberlo —murmuraste con una pequeña sonrisa —preparé un poco de té y creo que aún hay más de esto —dijiste refiriéndote al trozo de pan.

Asentí y tome una rebanada, saqué la jalea y le unté un poco, miré la tetera unos momentos hasta que decidí que no me apetecía y me senté frente a ti. Ya habías terminado tu porción y te dedicabas a beber lo que quedaba de tu té.

Por unos minutos permanecimos en completo silencio, un agradable silencio en realidad, el ruido de la enorme ciudad se escuchaba lejano y casi armónico.

—Había olvidado lo pacífico que es todo a estas horas—murmuraste rompiendo el silencio, casi en un susurro.

Sonreí sinceramente, era pacífico, tranquilo.

—Recuerdo cuando tenía tu edad y aún era un padawan, como tú lo eres ahora.

—Salvo que tú no le causabas tantos problemas a Qui-Gon, me imagino —bromee, a lo que soltaste una ligera risita.

—No me causas tantos problemas, Anakin —te mire con escepticismo y volviste a reír —Esta bien, me causas problemas pero _no_ _tantos_ como crees que causas.

Reímos durante un rato haciendo comentarios sobre aquellas numerosas veces en las que lie muchas cosas. Si, había un montón de situaciones de las que hablar y si, la mayoría eran bizarras o ridículas. La clase de cosas vergonzosas de las que uno preferiría no hablar –en especial si son mencionadas para ser objeto de risas –pero, en ese momento todo era tan pacífico, tan simple y tu lucias tan relajado que no me importo.

— ¿Cuándo eras padawan, alguna vez imaginaste que al convertirte en maestro terminarías con un aprendiz tan problemático? —pregunte mitad en broma, mitad en serio después de haber reído durante un buen rato.

Tu risa pasó de ser casi una carcajada a un leve sonido hasta que desapareció y en su lugar quedó una pequeña sonrisa, ojos entrecerrados y una postura serena.

—Ciertamente no —un deje de nostalgia en tus palabras —Cuando era un padawan creo que ni siquiera pensaba en ser un maestro —incline la cabeza confundido—Es decir, si, sabía que algún día llegaría a serlo, tal vez no un maestro pero podría tener un padawan, es solo que incluso cuando mi maestro y yo arribamos a Tatooine todas esas posibilidades se veían lejanas, muy lejanas como si… —paraste abruptamente unos segundos.

— ¿Cómo si…? —la curiosidad calando en mis palabras.

—Como si aún tuviéramos mucho tiempo —susurraste. Permanecimos en silencio unos segundos, tu pequeña sonrisa seguía sin borrarse de tu rostro, contagiándome —Supongo que cuando se es padawan puedes llegar a creer que nunca dejaras de aprender de tu maestro —concluiste.

No volviste a hablar esa noche. Terminaste tu cena, me dedicaste una última sonrisa y un apretón de hombros antes de desearme buenas noches y desaparecer en el umbral de la cocina.

Yo, sin embargo, me quedé un rato más. Sentado frente a una taza vacía y con tus palabras revoloteando por mi mente.

" _Supongo que cuando se es padawan puedes llegar a creer que nunca dejaras de aprender de tu maestro…"_

—O terminar de conocerlo, siquiera —Complete.

El cansancio me recordó que ya no había más que hacer ahí, así que me levante y lleve mi cansada existencia hasta mi dormitorio dispuesto a darme un reparador y merecido descanso.

En cuanto a tus recuerdos como padawan; nunca se volvió a tocar el tema.

* * *

 **Háganme saber lo que piensan en los comentarios** **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Que la fuerza os acompañe.**


End file.
